


Rose

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina thinks on her secret relationship with Emma that has developed since coming back from Neverland. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

She'd woken to a cold bed and only the indention in the pillow next to her's to prove the blonde had been there at all. They're newly found relationship was odd for her; it was passion filled, romantically sweet. But above all it was a secret.

Neverland had changed them. It had made them feel things for each other, things that neither woman could explain. They'd never really found anything in common other than Henry. But the commonality of sharing a son had proven to be certainly enough when hunting the lands of that jungle, looking for the boy they both loved so dearly.

It had started with a simple kiss; simple but powerful.

After arriving back in Storybrooke, showering, eating normal food, attending more welcome home parties, and adjusting to the normalcy until the next magical accident happened, Regina found Emma down at the docks one night, staring at the moon's reflection on the water.

" Charming family troubles?" She asked, resting her arms on the wooden railings of the dock, a good foot away from the blonde.

"No. Not at all."

"Most people would be enjoying their time with their long lost family."

"I just… I needed a moment to myself."

"You came a long way for a moment."

"Look Regina, if I'm in your super special thinking place, I can leave. I just needed a moment to think without my parents shoving that advice crap down my throat, Neal constantly asking what we are, Henry calling me the savior, Hook leering at me, and even that blonde fairy telling me how wonderful a freaking toaster is. Nevermind the thing doesn't even work."

The blonde had turned to go when Regina grabbed her arm.

"No, Emma, Don't… don't go."

The blonde's look of shock actually made her giggle. Yes, Regina was capable of giggling and the look Emma made after hearing the giggle made her laugh harder.

"I just.. It's not my thinking spot. I go for walks when I'm lonely. A lot of times I end up down here. That's all."

"I'm sorry you're lonely Regina. Truly. I thought things would change after Neverland."

Neither woman seemed to notice the closeness between them as they stared at each other, green eyes meeting brown.

"It's not your fault." Regina sighed, she knew Emma had tried.

"It is. I… I could've tried harder. I could've done everything in my power…"

And that was when Regina felt herself press her lips to the blonde's. The reaction? A spark between them. A magical pulse of sorts. A soft retaliation from the blonde, their lips molding together.

And that had been the kiss that changed everything.

It had been eight months since their return. In those eight months, they'd gone on secret dates, kissed heatedly in closets, sent endless messages, had sex anywhere they could without getting caught,.

Regina knew she had started loving Emma. Emma was the first person who seemed to accept her for who she truly was in a long time. She also knew Emma was feeling the same way. And though they hadn't said it yet, both knew the feeling was most definitely mutual.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt when Regina woke up alone after a passion filled night with the blonde. Sometimes she'd find herself tearing up because of the loneliness that took hold. Sometimes she'd find herself so angry, she couldn't talk to the sheriff for hours. Never more than four though. She was in love with the woman after all, maybe even addicted.

All of this ran through her head that morning as she got ready for work, drank her coffee, ate a banana, gathered her things, locked up the house and walked to her car. The morning was so normal. And though it was normal, it was lonely.

She wanted to be mad at Emma. She really did. But as she approached her car, all thoughts of being angry with her disappeared.

Tucked beneath the windshield wiper of her Benz was a beautiful red rose. Dropping her purse to the ground, she lifted the wiper and grabbed the rose, immediately bringing it to her nose. The aroma was beautiful and when breathing it in, she was reminded of the woman she had come to love.

Tied to the stem was a note. On the note, Emma's messy handwriting scrawled across the paper.

_I love you._

_E_

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came from the Imagine your OTP page. The prompt was
> 
> Imagine member A of your OTP leaving a rose under B's windshield wiper for them to find the next morning.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
